The objective of this contract is to obtain information and services in support of NLM special files, i.e. CHEMLINE, ChemID, SUPERLIST, DART and RTECS and other files as needed. The service would entail adding information or reformatting tapes to support mounting on ELHILL or TOXNET systems.